Yours beyond time
by vegetapr69
Summary: AU Last year, he gave her the best gift ever...this year is her turn. Look how oddly are the Valentine's gifts between a stoic yet quiet couple. A SasuHina Valentine's Day OneShot.


A/N: Valentine's Day one-shot for the "Beyond the Eyes Valentine's Day Contest."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. I'm known for bad spelling and evil grammar, so let's see if this works good.

**Yours beyond the time**

He was annoyed, pretty annoyed. But the worst thing of all is that he is annoyed with himself.

Is been a year since he returned (forced) to come back to Konoha after is vengeance was over. The team that he formed for that purpose was somewhere (like he cared) and even thinking that maybe people had changed all this time, is still the same.

Although he is being back for that long, the Uchiha surprised the whole village when he was spotted three months ago with the Hyuuga heiress. Although it made happy (or seemly) his teammates for '_finally proving that still had a heart'_, her relatives/comrades were divided.

Some '_obvious_' didn't like the idea, and hoped for her to change mind and not hang out with someone that resembles the way of her own clan. Others, saw this as the ultimate event, and even encouraged them to go out all that they want.

But what annoyed himself the most wasn't his relationship (which is going so well, that he is surprised), but the fact of today's date. He had a very carefully plan for today…he even wrote a speech and practiced it for days…but he totally forgot that indeed today was a significant day.

And here he is, at the ramen stand thinking of what to do (or think out on plan B) while his teammates and teacher slurp into their food and become noisier than ever. And just when Naruto was about to ask him something, he stood up and left.

"Hm, what's with the teme?" asks Naruto, eyes blinking. "I don't know…he seems tense today." Responds Sakura, and then Kakashi look up from his plate and smiles. "I think it has to do with today...and his plans."

Unknown to him, comrades and relatives were following him while he walked across the streets. His teammates followed, since he and Hinata became the official first couple of the rookie nine (Naruto & Sakura hadn't admitted theirs yet) everyone was curious about what he'll give to her on their first valentine.

And the moment of truth came when Sasuke found his girlfriend walking towards him with grocery bags.

Standing few steps away, the heiress placed the bag on one side and smiled at him. "H-hi Sasuke-kun. I h-haven't seen you all d-day…"

Her voice fades when Uchiha Sasuke fell on his knees in front of her. Not breaking eye contact with her, he searches in one of his pockets and takes out a ring. Noticing that she was shaking madly, mostly by the impression, he decided to say the only words that he remembered from the damn speech that took all his time lately.

"Marry me."

He'd been thinking about it for a while, and he was even thinking that she'll decline it. After all, they've been dating for only three months, and he knows that some people were telling her to not do it. Even when he was received back and considered as a Konoha ninja; some still doubted on him, that maybe his thirst for power has set eyes on her byakugan.

But what nobody knows (and really _nobody_) is that he had always wondered how she had changed over the years, and wished with all his heart that Sakura finally decided to be with Naruto, so he can have the free way to woo Hinata.

He didn't heard an answer at the moment, he only saw her dropping her grocery bag, kneel in front of him and hugging him tight. Sobbing on his neck she said 'I do' so many times that he though that she'll go into a coma. He helped a little by hugging her by the waist, and feeling a little disappointed with himself for the unoriginal way to propose her.

After that; he heard the screams of joy from all the civilians and comrades that have seen the whole show. Even when there are some people that had to be held on a tight grip to prevent them to kill the Uchiha.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hinata."

* * *

One year later...

The sun rays appeared through the window into his eyes. Opening them lazily he turned to a side, to have glimpse of midnight blue hair and pale porcelain skin in front of him. Is been a year since he proposed her, and six months since they became husband and wife.

They moved into a small apartment, since they didn't want anything related with clans. And one of the steps to prove those against his relationship with Hinata that he was really into her was not living again at the Uchiha compound. Even she told him that it was okay, but he still wanted a fresh start, that what those ruins represents are the old mistakes from the clan that have to be changed.

Hinata didn't stop going into missions, and he supported her completely. He understood that having her as a housewife and made her to wait for him for the missions wasn't fair. She worked out so much to be jounin that she deserves to use her knowledge. And at the same time, they'll miss each other when one was active on mission.

Stirring a little, she wakes up. Seeing that his husband was already awake made her smile. "Morning." she mutters lightly, then followed by a yawn. He responds by purring one her neck, not wanting to get up from bed yet.

"What are you thinking?" asks Hinata, his eyebrows were forming lines on his forehead, so it was obvious that he was in deep thinking. And by the way that he grumbled as an answer, she was right.

"Last year I propose you." says Sasuke, remembering of how Kiba was feasting about '_proposing on Valentine's day to solve the gift thing_'. And almost nobody believed when he told Kakashi and he didn't know that it was that day until the moment. "And I don't know what can be as good as that one." He finished while his had was tracing her cheek smoothly.

Letting an inaudible sight, she gently takes his hand and places it over her belly. "Actually…I believe…that you gave me a _greater_ gift…just a _month_ earlier…" she trails off with a warm smile, and waited for his reaction.

One second he was sleepy and slow, now he was pretty waken up. Not believing what he heard he looked between her face and the belly, from the belly to her face. Then he moves up to kiss her passionately, and then moves down to give butterfly kisses to her belly. She giggles by his actions, and she saw how he moved between her legs to rest his head slowly on her abdomen.

"No Hinata…this year…_your_ present was the greatest…you are wonderful."

Caressing his raven hair and humming a little lullaby, she couldn't help to look at her wedding ring. It didn't have any precious stone, but the words '_yours beyond the time_' engraved gave the shinning that will lead them for all the beautiful things that comes along with creating a life.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke."

**THE END**

**A/N: My first one shot...any comments are very well received. **


End file.
